


GreecexNeko!Reader (Request)

by daphnelaughter



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Car Accidents, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2507054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daphnelaughter/pseuds/daphnelaughter





	GreecexNeko!Reader (Request)

You sit on the grassy hill, face towards the sun, eyes closed, purring. Your tail and ears twitching in delight at the newly found sunny weather near your secluded home. No one usually came around this area, so you didn't need to worry about the Whitecoats. You whipped your head toward the treeline a few yards away, hair flying, as the bushes rustled. You stopped purring immediately and watched as a man with light brown hair fell lazily out of the bushes, and face-planted on the grass. Cats surrounded him and you could have sworn he was the one purring, not the cats. One of the cats pranced over to you, and away from the man. As soon as this happened, he looked up and cried, "No, kitty! Come back!"  
Then he spotted you.  
He.  
Spotted.  
You.  
You froze, shocked and frightened. It took you a moment to process what was happening. You tried to get up quickly, startled, but knocked to the ground as the man captured you in a breath-taking hug. He pulled back slightly, though still very close, and stared at you in awe. A few moments later a very flustered man fell out of the bushes and stood up straightening up his clothes. He had black hair, deep chocolate eyes, and if you had to take a guess, you'd say he was most likely Japanese.  
"Greece! Get off of that poor woman! It's disrespectful to just ratch onto peopre rike that!" He exclaimed.  
The man who had been now labeled as 'Greece' turned, without letting go, to look at the man. "But Japan! Look at her! She's a kitty!"  
'Japan' looked extremely irritated, but yet calm at the same time. He sighed. " No she's no-" He stopped mid-sentence a he saw your tail and ears. "Y-You're a neko?" He approached slowly, then quickly ripped 'Greece' off of you. "I'm very sorry about my friend. I'm Japan, I'm very glad to meet you." He bowed politely.  
You stood up nervously and bowed politely as well. You knew your kin were from Japan, but you had never met a human from there before. "I'm (Y/N). I am pleased to meet you, Japan-san."  
'Japan' smiled, nodded, and replied, "What are you doing out here all alone? Are there others with you?"  
This caught you off guard, although you should have figured he would ask this. Nekos were good friends with the Japanese. How should you answer? Before even thinking your answer you shook you head no that you were alone here. He looked surprised to say the least.  
"Why are you here alone? It is dangerous for you to live here untrained the ways of you kin."  
"I-I didn't know that. I was just getting away from the Whitecoats."  
"Whitecoats?" 'Japan' asked.  
"Yeah, Whitecoats. They have needles. They're really scary."  
"You mean doctors?"  
You nodded although you were't sure if that's really what they were called.  
He eventually convinced you to come stay with him in Japan. You became very close with him and learned many things. Such as he fact that you were one of the few of your kin still existent. He taught you how to defend yourself; take care of your claws, ears, tail, and teeth; and even to make yourself seem human around others who didn't know of you or your kin. You lived with him for almost four years, with Greece as your best friend. You had found that they were the personifications of countries and that's why they were called what they are.   
As the fourth year of your meeting him neared, you began to realize your feelings for Greece. He was absolutely adorable, the way he would fall asleep randomly but often, or how he would pet your ears and play with you. Eventually you then realized you had started liking him about month after you met him what with the scare he caused you at your meet. Well today you were going to hand out with Greece, and realizing these newly found feelings, you were hesitant to go. I mean, you could just say you don't feel good, but then he'd insist on coming over to 'heal' you with his cats.  
You sighed as you pulled on your skirt and fixed your hair. You were going to be with Greece for a while and you didn't want to look horrible at least for an hour or so, although he really wouldn't care.  
Grabbing your keys you head to the door and for you cars, heart pounding in your chest as you made your way to Greece's home.

 

You had parked your car about a block away from Greece’s house like you usually do, since no one on Greece’s street had driveways for some stupid reason and all along the sides of the road cars were parked. You began to walk to Greece’s house from the vacant parking lot, clicking the button on your keychain to lock it.  
You stopped right before the turn onto his street and took a deep breathe. Telling yourself to just get this over with and hope nothing goes wrong. “Right, nothing bad is gonna happen today, (y/n), you’ll be fine. Quit being a baby!” You said to yourself.  
You then turned the corner and made your way over to the crosswalk to cross the street. You saw Greece standing in his front yard waiting for you, so you waved and began to cross the road. You thought you saw Greece yelling something at you urgently. You were confused and started to ask him what he was talking about, but you couldn’t finish your sentence as you felt an unimaginably immense pain filled your left side and the sound of tires squealing fill your ears. Your nose picked up the faint scent of burnt rubber, most likely from the tires, as all sense left you and your vision went black.

 

You woke up to a steady, continuous beep from beside your head. It gave you a small headache, and when you tried to look around, your neck become sore. Ignoring the slight pain, you try and lift your head up some more to get a better look of the room. This caused your ribs to shriek at your nerves, sending your head flying painfully back down onto the pillow. It was quite obvious you were in a hospital room. There was no question about that. Trying to recall what happened, you could find nothing but more pain as your headache worsened.  
You sighed. You supposed you would have to wait for someone to come into the room before anything else. You closed your eyes and exhaled in an attempt to relax yourself. It worked some and you just lay there, empty minded, your headache slowly being relieved.

An unimaginably immense pain filled your left side.

Your eyebrows scrunched together.

The sound of tires squealing fill your ears.

Your breathed in quickly.

Your nose picked up the faint scent of burnt rubber as all sense left you and your vision went black.

‘I was in an accident!!” you thought, finally remembering.  
The door clicked open, followed by a few pairs of footsteps, so you opened your eyes and looked over. There stood four people: a doctor; a nurse; Japan; and Greece. You slightly freaked out. What would the doctor do? She so obviously knew what you were.  
Japan noticed this and quickly said that these were his friends and they had a shelter where they took your kind in when they were lost. This didn’t sound very pleasing to you, you almost scoffed at the idea, but you quickly accepted it as reassurance.  
After the doctor checked up on you, her and Japan went out in the hallway to talk. Greece pulled a chair over to your bed and looked down to the blankets, where your body lay underneath, with a sad expression. You looked down as well, feeling a bit guilty that you hadn’t just double checked before crossing the road. Although you could have sworn there were no cars coming.  
After a few minutes, Greece spoke up, saying, “They wouldn't let me bring my cats in for you,” in an attempt to lighten the mood. You chuckled and the two of you began talking, avoiding the fact that you were in a hospital and got hit by a car.  
Eventually it got quiet and Greece’s mood seemed to drop altogether. He looked up to you with a look in his eye that you’ll never fully understand, no matter how hard you try. “(y/n) I- just- don’t-“ he tried to form a sentence, repeatedly choking on his words. He pulled you into a gentle, but tight hug and mumbled something you couldn’t hear.  
“Hmm?” you asked.  
“Don’t do that again,” he said a bit louder. “I don’t want to lose you next time.” You stiffened at his words, letting them sink in. “Look, it’s just that…. You just….. I just really like you and….” He sighed, and pulled away, embarrassed.  
“I like you too….” You mumbled, looking down at your hands.  
He sat there for a few moments in silence, registering your words. He pulled you into another hug. “So…. Would you like to go on a date with me sometime?”  
You nodded and he climbed into the bed, the both of you falling asleep as soon as your head hit the pillow.


End file.
